Apendicectomía
by Romina Miranda
Summary: Paco Miranda ha sido ingresado para una rutinaria operación de apendicitis... ¿o en realidad le ocurre algo más peligroso que el médico ha pretendido ocultar? Lucas y Mariano deciden encargarse del caso y descubrir "la verdad".


Mariano y Lucas esperaban, sentados en las sillas colocadas frente a la mesa de la consulta a la llegada del médico. Llevaban varias horas en el Hospital, después de haber tenido que salir corriendo de Comisaría, habiendo cogido sin permiso un coche patrulla y usando las sirenas para acortar camino.

Sus semblantes, serios y compungidos, revelaban claramente su profundo estado de preocupación.

M: Esto no puede ser Lucas… esto no… si es que no somos nadie tío, no somos nada…

L: Tienes razón Mariano… joder que hoy estás aquí, tomándote una caña con los amigos y mañana… mañana en una puta cama de hospital con una bata abierta y el culo al aire…

Mariano hipó fuertemente, mientras Lucas se retorcía las manos. Estaban incrédulos ante aquella situación. Se sentían superados, sobrecogidos por la carga emocional, la tristeza y la desesperación.

M: Encima… encima con el culo al aire… para que le dé una pulmonía y ¡toma efecto secundario!

L: Si es que le han quitao' toda la dignidad… malditos cabrones…

Un hombre de pelo cano, de unos cuarenta años, con bata blanca y sonrisa afable entró a la consulta, tomando asiento en su enorme butacón azul marino. Miró a Moreno y Fernández, cruzándose de brazos.

Med: ¿Son familiares del paciente? –preguntó, extrañado.

M: Yo soy su hermano –balbuceó Mariano con sus ojos azules acuosos.

L: Y yo también.

M: No perdona Lucas, tú eres su yerno, su hermano, soy yo.

L: A ver Mariano, ¿qué me estás contando ahora? ¿No he sido yo toda la vida su hermano?

M: Pues no Lucas, pues no, has sido toda la vida pues… pues como un hijo, y ahora, un yerno, pero un hermano no, el hermano soy yo, que vas ahí acaparando, acaparando y al final te quedas con todo el parentesco y no. Hermano yo, yerno, tú.

L: Bueno… bueno, vale, yerno –aceptó finalmente.

Med: Disculpen… ustedes han solicitado una reunión conmigo, ¿puedo saber de lo que se trata?

Mariano y Lucas se miraron a los ojos y asintieron con la cabeza. Tenían que hacer aquello. Tenían que saber. Por humanidad.

L: Queremos que nos diga sin rodeos ni maquillajes ni nada… que es lo que tiene nuestro amigo.

M: Díganos doctor. Díganoslo por grave que sea. Díganoslo aunque nos duela. Díganoslo que aunque parezca que no… nosotros podemos aguantar el golpe.

L: Sin rodeos… por favor. Suelte la bomba…

El médico, confuso, buscó el informe en su mesa, supremamente extrañado. Recordaba haber dado ya un diagnóstico, pero en fin…

Med: Vamos a someter al paciente Francisco Miranda a una apendicectomía –declaró con seguridad.

M: Dios…

L: ¿Y eso que cojones es?

Med: Le vamos a extirpar un pequeño tejido ubicado entre el intestino grueso y el intestino delgado.

L: ¿Ex… extirpar? ¿Qué le va a extirpar usted a Paco, matasanos?

Mariano puso su mano sobre la de Lucas, que ya iba directa a la pistola, deteniéndole.

M: ¿Cómo va a realizar exactamente la operación, doctor?

Med: Pues… en realidad es… sencillo… se le dormirá y se realizará una incisión pequeña en el lado inferior derecho del abdomen, accedemos por ella a la cavidad abdominal y extraemos el tejido.

Mariano se tapó la boca con la mano, mientras Lucas hacía lo propio, cubriéndose los ojos con aprensión, blancos como la cera los dos.

L: Que nos los van a rajar Mariano… nos lo van a abrir en canal.

M: A Paco, a nuestro Paco, que es la luz que guía nuestro camino de sombras… le van a sacar un tejido del abdomen Lucas, que eso luego hay que drenarlo y que intubarlo, que le van a hacer una cavidad…

L: Oiga, usted… mucha bata y mucha cavidad… ¿pero sabe usted lo que va a hacer, eh? Que está en sus manos nuestro amigo. Nuestro hermano. Que como no le cosa usted bien, como le deje marca o se le cuele un bisturí dentro… vamos, le abro a usted una brecha entre las cejas con la pipa.

El doctor miró hacia atrás, asegurándose de que su título de medicina seguía colgado de la pared. Se disculpó torpemente, diciendo que debía preparar el quirófano y salió cagando leches del despacho. Aquellos hombres, le imponían.

Lucas y Mariano sacaron un par de cafés de la máquina, todavía moqueando considerablemente, afectados como en su vida.

L: Tenemos que decírselo, Mariano. Que Paco ha venío' aquí en engañado, que el se piensa que le van a hacer una cosa y es otra.

M: Yo no puedo Lucas, yo no puedo mirar a Paco, y decirle que le van a vaciar como si fuera una papaya, yo no… no…

L: Mariano… tenemos que decirle la verdad, Mariano… por humanidad.

Moreno se tapó la boca con la mano, lanzándose después a los brazos de Lucas, que le apretó con fuerza, dándole apoyo.

M: Nuestro Paco, Lucas… nuestro Paco… nuestra enciclopedia de la vida, nuestro líder, el vértice de este triángulo… que se nos va Lucas… se nos va.

L: Hay que decírselo ya. Hay que estar con él a muerte Mariano. Hasta el final. Venga, vamos.

Decididos, los dos entraron a la habitación de Paco, que sonreía mientras colgaba el teléfono, después de decir a Lola que no se preocupara, que cerrase el bar con calma y fuese cuando pudiera, sin prisa. Incluso le había aconsejado que esperase a que Sara terminara el turno.

Con su bata azul, sentado en la cama y escondiendo un sobao cuando creyó que entraba el médico lo encontraron Lucas y Mariano, que se hundieron al verle.

P: ¿Y vosotros qué, de día libre? –preguntó, riendo- no sabéis ná'… ¿qué pasa? –ellos no contestaron- ¿Qué pasa leche?

Sin poderse contener, los Subinspector se lanzaron sobre su jefe, llorosos, abrazándole y cortándole casi la circulación de la sangre.

P: ¿Qué hacéis, animales? ¡Soltarme hombre, soltarme que me asfixiáis! Cago en tó' lo que se menea, que no me voy a la legión, coño.

M: Paco tenemos que decirle la verdad… tenemos que decirte lo que te va a pasar… porque eres nuestro amigo, eres nuestro hermano, la luz que guía nuestro…

P: ¡Vale ya Mariano! Canta leche, al grano, ¿qué me tienes que decir?

Moreno abrió la boca para continuar, pero las palabras, no le salieron, sacudió la mano en el aire, apretando la pierna de Paco por encima de la sábana.

M: ¡No puedo, no puedo! Lucas… díselo tú.

Fernández dio un paso al frente, entrecerrando el ojo derecho como hacía siempre que estaba preocupado, le apretó el hombro a Paco con solemnidad y respiró hondo.

L: Estás jodido, Paco –declaró- no te queremos engañar… la cosa… la cosa está fea.

M: Muy fea Paco, feísima. ¡Que te van a desahuciar, Paco, que te desahucian!

P: ¿Pero qué coño estáis diciendo, anormales? Que no hombre, que no, que yo, lo que tengo es un inflamamiento de los apéndices internos hombre, ná' más, que de eso se opera la gente tos' los días.

L: ¡Que no Paco, joder, que no! Que hemos hablao' con el médico, que ha confesao', Paco, ha confesao –prosiguió Lucas- que te va a hacer una apendi… una apendi…

M: ¡Que te va a rajar Paco, te va a rajar de arriba abajo con un bisturí del tamaño de un cuchillo jamonero!

L: Yo no me acuerdo del nombre de la cosa, Paco… pero huele a intubación y UCI que te cagas…

P: ¿Estáis seguros? –sus hombres asintieron- Dios… Dios…

Paco sacó su pañuelo, escondido bajo la almohada, llevándoselo a la cara, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Sudaba frío, le temblaban las piernas y le latía el corazón a toda potencia.

M: Y cuidado que no corte más de lo que tiene que cortar Paco, que lo mismo te deja vegetariano pa' los restos…

P: ¿Vegetariano, yo? No… no puede ser, no… seguro que habéis entendío' mal, que vosotros os veis al House y os pensáis que sabéis de medicina y no. Que no, que no, que a mí no me van a hacer ná' de eso.

L: Paco, ¿tú por qué te crees que te han cogido ya la vía con el suero, eh? Para la anestesia. Te van a narcotizar entero, pa' que no sufras.

Miranda se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano, convencido ante tan aplastante razonamiento. Era cierto, aquél era su fin.

M: Y que tendríamos que haber ido a otro Hospital… a la Clínica Ruber, que allí está tó' desinfectao', que eso es una esterilización completa hombre, ¿no ves que allí nacen los hijos de las Infantas? –pensó para sí mismo.

P: Dios… que me van a vaciar… que me van a dejar vacío y hermético como un tuperware de croquetas… con tó' lo que tenía yo que hacer… coño que no me ha dao' tiempo ni a terminar el libro de autodefinidos. Ni ver al Betis ser Campeón de Europa.

Miró a sus hombres, que permanecían al pie de la cama, acongojados, velando sus últimos momentos. Juntos como siempre. Como un puto equipo de remo.

P: Chicos… que me voy… que me voy…

Ahogando un profundo hipido, Lucas se lanzó en plancha sobre Paco, abrazándole con toda su alma, mientras Miranda lloraba, besándole la cabeza.

Mariano imitó el gesto, tirándose encima de Fernández, quedando finalmente los tres unidos, en un abrazo típico e inquebrantable. Unidos ante el desastroso futuro que les esperaba, siendo cruelmente separados por un apéndice.

P: Elegirme un tarro de cenizas bonito… y quemarme con mi camiseta del Betis, con mi anillo de boda y con un sobao. Si me tengo que morir… ¡me voy con tó'!

L: ¡Vale ya, me cago en todo! Paco… tú no te vas a ir solo. Que si a ti te meten en un tarro, a nosotros también, que donde caben las cenizas de uno, caben las de tres –determinó Lucas, subiéndose a la cama y agarrándose a Paco.

M: Claro que sí –concedió Mariano, acercándose- fuera las camisas y que nos rajen al mismo tiempo, si hay que vaciar, que nos vacíen juntos –declaró, subiendo a la cama por el otro lado y achuchando a Paco.

P: ¡Dejaros de tonterías! ¿Qué os creéis? ¿Qué quitar los apéndices es como donar sangre, que se puede hacer en cualquier momento? Pues no. Me voy yo. Y ustedes se quedan y siguen adelante, que yo no voy a poder descansar en paz sabiendo que os he llevao' por delante. ¡Y bajarse de la cama coño, que me vais a tirar!

Ellos obedecieron, no muy convencidos. Continuaron mirando a Paco con orgullo e infinito respeto. Era grande hasta en el final.

P: Escucharme… que no tenemos mucho tiempo. Mariano, quiero que te encargues de mi testamento, reparte mis bienes como tú creas.

M: ¿Yo? Pero Paco… ¡joder Paco mira las cosas que me pides! Que a mi esto… a mí me viene grande… que eso yo tengo que meditarlo, que no puedo repartir así a tontas y a locas…

P: Lucas… cuida a mi familia. Apóyalas. Cásate con mi niña, hazla muy feliz, y no dejes sola a mi Lola.

Lucas asintió, mordiéndose el labio.

P: Y que tu primogénito sea Francisco o Francisca. Y que no sea policía, que es muy peligroso.

Mariano y Lucas se abrazaron, sobrecogidos, mientras Paco se secaba las lágrimas con el pañuelo.

En ese momento el médico llegó para avisar de que el quirófano estaba preparado. Paco se puso muy erguido en la camilla, Mariano bajó la cabeza, hundido, y Lucas miró al doctor con suficiencia, grabándose bien todos los rasgos de su cara.

Les mandaron salir a la sala de espera, donde Lola y Sara, asombradas, les consolaron, sin comprender a qué se debía tanto alboroto.

Tan solo unas horas después, Paco estaba de vuelta en su cuarto, medio sedado, pero consciente, paliducho, pero sano e inexplicablemente, vivo. Mariano entró a la habitación con un bote lleno de agua, enseñándoselo a Lucas, que estaba sentado en un sofá.

M: Mira Paco, este es tu apéndice, ¿quieres ponerle un nombre?

L: ¡Qué asco tío!

Miranda negó con la cabeza, haciendo aspavientos para que Mariano alejara el frasco de él, puesto que aún le costaba hablar.

M: Mira lo que te han sacao'… y nosotros pensando que la ibas a palmar… claro, como no sabemos el nombre técnico de las cosas… si es que está claro que sin estudios… no se va a ningún sitio, que yo siempre lo he dicho.

L: Guarda eso antes de que vuelvan del baño Lola y Sara anda, grillao. Dáselo a la enfermera y que lo tire por el desagüe.

M: ¿Pero cómo lo voy a tirar por el desagüe animal? ¡Que es un trozo de Paco, que es un trozo de nuestro amigo, de nuestro hermano! ¿No tienes corazón, o qué?

L: ¿Y qué cojones hacemos con eso, Mariano? ¿Ponerlo en la estantería al lado de tu Tía Pacita?

M: Pues no, en la estantería no, pero en el congelador… ahí pa' que se conserve…

P: ¿Sabéis lo que tendríamos que meter en el congelador, eh? ¡Vuestros cerebros! Que están pa' que los estudie la National Geographic de los bichos, ¡que siempre la estáis liando, coño!

L: Joder Paco… que pensábamos que te nos ibas… que nos dejabas huérfanos… ¡que mal rato coño! ¡Cómo me alegro de que estés bien! –dijo, lanzándose sobre su amigo.

M: ¡Y yo, Paquito, y yo también me alegro, y yo! –añadió, repitiendo la proeza de Lucas.

Paco tosió, intentando removerse bajo la masa de piernas, brazos, cabezas y lágrimas que tenía encima.

P: ¡El gotero coño, que me claváis el gotero! Soltarme hombre, que esto más que un equipo de remo parece el equipo magdalena, ¡la cruz que me ha tocao con vosotros… no lo sabe nadie! ¡Vale ya coño, que se os va la mano debajo del camisón! ¡Cago en tó' lo que se menea…! ¡LOLA, SARA!

FIN


End file.
